In the past, video editing occurred on stand-along devices, typically videotape machines. An editor seeking to create a video segment comprised of separate clips would queue the clips in the desired order on one or more source machines and then select desired clip for recording. The advent of shared video storage greatly changed the manner in which video editing now occurs. With present day shared storage networks, multiple users can each edit a copy of the same content using non-linear editing techniques. Many present-day video storage networks often place limits on the number of users because of bandwidth constraints. The switch fabric of such video storage networks often will not allow more than a limited number of users to access the storage facility. Overcoming this drawback by providing additional links increases overall cost.
Thus, there is need for a technique for providing a shared video storage system that overcomes the aforementioned disadvantage.